F--- Was I
by asallam1
Summary: Un one shot basado en una canción y una pregunta que a algunas nos obsesiona: En qué m... ejem... "demonios" estaba pensando? *Este fic participa del Reto " Mi canción favorita, es una historia del foro " "Blood Space" Emmett/Bella.


**Hola a todas, aquí me tienen otra vez. Este OS va a participar en un reto de fics inspirados en canciones, y lo escribí basándome en "Fuck was I" de Yenny Owen Youngs, una de mis canciones favoritas, que se traduce básicamente en "En qué mierda estaba pensando?" Y se trata de cuando te enamoras de alguien que ya juega un rol importante en tu vida. Si pueden, escúchenla**. **Dice una frase: "Si no fuéramos tan buenos amigos creo que te odiaría, si no fuéramos tan buenos amigos desearía que estuvieras muerto…"**

 **Gracias especiales a Roxy por pre-leer y darme el "vamos" y cariños a mis lectoras. No las olvido, no me olviden a mí.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **A.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de la señora Meyer, yo solo lo confundo y los pervierto.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto " Mi canción favorita, es una historia del foro " "Blood Space".**

 **¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?**

 **Un One Shot Bella/Emmett**

El amor me destroza como un demonio,

abre mis heridas y las llena de plomo.

Y estoy teniendo problemas simplemente respirando,

si no fuéramos tan buenos amigos creo que te odiaría,

si no fuéramos tan buenos amigos desearía que estuvieras muerto…

…Oh, es tan vergonzoso, soy esta cosa incómoda y embarazosa,

y me estoy quedando sin lugares para ocultarme,

me estoy quedando sin lugares para ocultarme.

 _Fuck Was I / Jenny Owen Youngs_

 **Bella POV**

¡Oh dios…!

 _¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?_

¿En qué momento bajé los brazos y dejé de luchar?

¿Cómo es que llegué a la conclusión de que admitírmelo a mí misma era lo más sabio?

Abrir los ojos por la mañana me dolía.

Comer me dolía, porque mi garganta estaba permanentemente apretada y mi estómago en nudos.

Enfrentar el día con una sonrisa serena era una tortura.

No verlo para no delatarme era horrible.

Pero luego estaban aquellos días en los que sí lo veía…

¡Agh…!

Desde que regresamos de Italia las cosas habían cambiado para mí: La familia retornó a Forks y si bien Edward me rogó que regresara con él, yo no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta positiva, simplemente porque ya no confiaba en la veracidad de sus palabras ni en la profundidad de su amor.

Él creía que me amaba…

Pero el amor verdadero no te abandona.

El amor verdadero no te deja a merced de peligros inimaginables.

El amor nos convierte en iguales, en una sociedad, no en una persona que actúa como guardián y la otra como un niño rebelde por el que se toman todas sus decisiones.

No, le dije: Hasta que no volviera a confiar no volvería a entregar mi corazón, y aunque pareció decepcionado, Edward aceptó a regañadientes mi decisión y estuvo dispuesto a tratar de establecer una tentativa amistad.

Los demás Cullen también regresaron a Forks, salvo por Rosalie que se quedó con sus primas en Denali, ya que al parecer estaba furiosa con Edward por ser un idiota, con Alice por no saber interpretar sus propias visiones, con el universo en general por el compromiso forzosamente asumido con los Volturi de convertirme cuanto antes, y con el pobre Emmett… Bueno, vaya uno a saber por qué.

¿Cuáles eran sus razones para odiarme tanto? Ni idea, pero de alguna forma fue un alivio que se alejara por un tiempo, porque ella me daba miedo y me hacía sentir insuficiente e inadecuada, y con mi ya baja autoestima el toparnos constantemente me resultaba tremendamente incómodo…

Me estiré y sentí mis pobres músculos agarrotados. Ya ni cuando dormía lograba relajarme.

Me fui al baño y me di una ducha bien caliente, con la presión del chorro de agua muy fuerte para masajear mis hombros, y luego realicé el resto de mi rutina secándome el pelo con secador (ya que hacía frío como para secarlo al aire), y me lavé los dientes.

Para cuando bajé la escalera, ya vestida, me di cuenta de que mi celular tenía varios mensajes de Edward… Se había ido a cazar con Esme y Carlisle, y en la casa, por si necesitaba algo, quedarían Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

Emmett…

Y otra punzada en el pecho.

Emmett…

¿En qué momento me fui a fijar en él?

¿Y cómo es que no lo hice antes?

 _Ay Bella, ¿en qué mierda estabas pensando?_

El hermano de mi ex…

Mi mejor amigo desde que Jacob se había negado a volver a dirigirme la palabra…

Un hombre casado con la mujer más hermosa del planeta…

Una mujer que me odiaba y despreciaba y no se molestaba en disimularlo…

 _¡Maldición! ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?_

¿Cómo dejarme atrapar así?

¿Pero a quién quiero engañar? ¡Ya quisiera yo que me atrapara! Quisiera probar tan solo una vez lo que se siente ser abrazada apasionadamente por esos enormes brazos, el acariciar libremente su rostro y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, y el besar sus labios hasta consumirlo por completo…

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza tratando de despejar mis pensamientos. No podía permitirme esas fantasías. Eran dañinas e imposibles.

Si me descubrían lo arruinaría todo, y lo perdería para siempre.

A él y al resto de los Cullen.

No, era mejor aferrarme a esos escasos minutos de felicidad a su lado, que arriesgarme y alejarlo de mí para siempre.

Saqué el jarro de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y me serví un vaso. En la puerta del freezer había una nota de Charlie diciendo que había sido llamado otra vez a colaborar con el departamento de policía de Olimpia debido a esa extraña oleada de desapariciones que se había reportado la semana anterior, y que regresaría el lunes o martes…

¡Rayos! Era sábado, lo que significaba que me gustara o no, me vería arrastrada a la casa de los Cullen "por mi propia seguridad".

Y a revivir mi dulce tortura.

Sentí el impuso de regresar a la cama y cerrar las cortinas y cubrirme hasta los ojos y dormir hasta que Charlie regresara.

Nuestra pequeña casa se me hacía enorme sin mi padre, de la misma forma que la mansión de los Cullen se me hacía pequeña, porque ahí vivía Emm, con su enorme presencia, su risa estridente y ese entusiasmo que impregnaba cada cosa que hacía…

Suspiré y subí a mi habitación para buscar las cosas que necesitaría para pasar unos días fuera de casa, presa de esas incómodas cosquillas de anticipación que me hacían temblar y retorcerme pensando en la dicha de volver a verlo y en el dolor de la farsa que presentaba frente a todos.

O casi todos, supongo…

Excepto por Jasper, mi hermano empático.

Jasper seguía siendo tan silencioso como siempre, extremadamente discreto y siempre en el fondo de la escena, pero desde su retorno a Forks había una nueva calidez en nuestra relación. Él no me evitaba ni tampoco me hacía preguntas incómodas, respetando siempre mi privacidad.

Tanto así, que a veces olvidaba por completo que él sentía en carne propia todos y cada uno de mis conflictos internos.

oooOooo

Apenas terminé de empacar mi pequeño bolso de lona con lo indispensable, me colgué al hombro la mochila del colegio y bajé las escaleras.

Cuando iba por la mitad, la puerta de entrada de mi casa resonó con golpes que parecía que la fueran a tumbar.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido y luego se disparó.

Emmett!

Sólo él tocaba la puerta de ese modo, es el vampiro menos consiente de su propia fuerza que he conocido.

-Beeeeellyyyyyy! – Canturreó sin dejar de maltratar la madera.

-Deja de golpear, bruto, que ya te escuché! O quieres comprarle otra puerta a Charlie? – Pregunté en tono socarrón, tratando de regular mis respiraciones y disimular que estaba en plena taquicardia.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte! – Se quejó – Y está lloviendo! Se va a mojar.

-De qué estás ha… - Pregunté abriendo la puerta y quedando sin habla en el acto.

Últimamente cada vez que lo veía su belleza me golpeaba como un saco de ladrillos. Cómo pude pensar en algún momento que Edward era la epítome de la belleza masculina? Ni siquiera era realmente un hombre! Era sólo un niño física y mentalmente, en cambio Emm… Dios! Todo un hombre.

Desde su cuerpo enorme y musculoso, perfectamente desarrollado, hasta su forma de ver la vida y enfrentar las dificultades. A primera vista Emm podría parecer un payaso, siempre riendo y haciendo bromas, pero una vez que lo conocí me di cuenta de que lo suyo era una filosofía, no un reflejo de inmadurez.

El _elegía_ enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa, pero también era capaz de ser serio cuando la situación lo ameritaba, llegando a ser aterrador cuando estaba en modo "protector" y sus ojos se oscurecían, sus rasgos se endurecían y una pequeña sonrisa diabólica se asomaba en sus labios.

El contraste entre él con su efervescencia y alegría de vivir, y los dramas existenciales que constantemente aquejaban a Edward, era casi abrumador.

Pero esta vez lo que me dejó sin palabras no fue su belleza, sino que en sus manos tenía una maltratada caja de cartón, y en el interior de la caja había tres pequeños gatitos, que se movían torpemente y maullaban lastimeros.

-Co… Comida a domicilio? – Pregunté sin poder quitar la vista de los animalitos. No quería tocarlos y encariñarme sin saber si en segundos se convertirían en la cena.

-Hey! – Exclamó ofendido – Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro, pasa… - Dije moviéndome para darle espacio.

-Tu chimenea está apagada – Dijo decepcionado.

-Sólo estoy yo, y pensé que pasaría el día en tu casa – Respondí.

Oh, maldita sea! Los gatitos lloraban pidiendo atención, y eran simplemente adorables: Uno completamente blanco, otro completamente negro y uno tricolor, con manchas negras, blancas y marrones.

-Los gatitos necesitan calor, me los encontré empapados, y los sequé con mi camiseta – Señaló su estómago y las líneas de arrugas y mugre que lo atravesaban – Eso ayudó, pero a menos que los frote uno contra otro no van a entrar en calor, y me da miedo reventarlos…

-Donde los encontraste? – Pregunté acercándome cautelosa a la caja y eligiendo al gatito blanco. Lo acuné en mi cuello y él se acomodó trepando, buscando mi calor.

Era tan pequeñito, cabía en la palma de mi mano…

-En el bosque, esta madrugada, cuando fui a cazar. Alguien los abandonó ayer, probablemente para que se los comieran los depredadores. Eran originalmente cuatro, pero uno se murió, supongo que de frío – Dijo claramente furioso.

-Oh Emm! – Acaricié al gatito tiernamente – Qué vas hacer con los gatitos?

-Ese se llama Chuck – Dijo señalando al gatito tricolor – Ese se llama Bruce – Dijo señalando al gatito negro - Y la que tienes en los brazos se llama Lucy.

-Chuck… - Musité – Como Chuck Norris? – Pregunté conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Sep! – Dijo orgulloso.

-Y Bruce… Como Bruce Wayne? – Pregunté.

-Nooop! – Rió mostrando esos hoyuelos que lo hacían irresistible. Me concentré rápidamente en el bultito que escalaba por mi cuello para esconderse entre mi cabello, clavando sus uñitas en mi piel.

-Bruce... Bruce Lee! – Exclamé.

-Sí! Operación Dragón! – Dijo levantando ambos brazos en triunfo.

-Y Lucy… No por la película – Dije convencida. Esa peli la vimos juntos y a ninguno de los dos nos impresionó. Él negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nariz en disgusto – Será… Lucy Liu? – Nuevamente negó con la cabeza, pero con menos energía – Mmmmmmh… Será por Lucy Lawless mejor conocida como "Xena la princesa guerrera?"

-Oh! – Suspiró secándose una lágrima imaginaria – Tú sí que me comprendes…

-Emm, no me contestaste – Insistí – Qué vas a hacer con los gatitos?

-No te los quieres quedar? – Preguntó batiendo las pestañas.

-Adoptar 3 gatos de una vez? Por qué mejor no me pones el cartel de solterona en la frente, me dejo crecer un bigote y una uniceja y comienzo a ir a Walmart en pijama? – Respondí picada.

-Eso es un no? – Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Es un no. Vivo con Charlie y a él no le gustan demasiado los animales dentro de la casa… Menos una camada entera… - Le expliqué.

-Pensé que te gustarían… – Bajó la mirada – Y entonces qué voy a hacer con ellos?

-Emm… - Suspiré incapaz de verlo decepcionado – A lo mejor… Tal vez puedo adoptar a uno, pero no más…

-De verdad? – Su rostro se iluminó – Cual te gusta? Bruce? Chuck? – Tomó uno en cada mano.

-No – Dije – Creo que me voy a quedar con Lucy – Dije rosando mi mejilla en el pelaje de la gatita dormida.

oooOooo

-Qué vamos a hacer con los demás? – Preguntó Emmett.

-Podríamos ir a entregarlos al refugio de animales en Port Ángeles… – Sugerí.

-Es uno de esos lugares donde si no los adoptan lo suficientemente rápido los sacrifican? – Preguntó escandalizado.

-Quisiera tener una mejor respuesta Emm, pero no lo sé – Dije honestamente.

-Entonces me los quedo yo! – Afirmó decidido.

-Puedes hacer eso? – Pregunté confundida – Pensé que todos los animales le temían a los vampiros…

-Estos gatitos evidentemente no – Dijo él acariciando con delicadeza detrás de las orejas de Bruce, que ronroneó muy bajito inclinándose hacia él.

-A lo mejor son muy pequeños para entender que eres un predador…? - Sugerí.

-No, es porque ellos saben que los salvé – Dijo convencido – Estaban a punto de morir de frío y yo los sequé y los llevé a la cabina de mi jeep, donde prendí el aire acondicionado para darles calor. Luego los traje hasta aquí. Ellos saben que quiero lo mejor para ellos.

-Emm… Eeeh… Qué va a decir Rosalie cuando regrese y te vea con 2 gatos? – Pregunté odiando traerla a colación.

Su rostro relajado se tensó otra vez, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

-No te preocupes por eso – Dijo al fin.

-Me preocupa, si te obliga a deshacerte de los gatitos y tú estás encariñado con ellos vas a sufrir… - Dije con un hilo de voz.

-Rosalie no dicta mi vida Bells, si no le gustan mis gatos que se quede en Denali, y en el peor de los casos, me voy de la casa.

-Te vas a ir? Emm, no! – Exclamé despertando a Lucy.

-No me voy a ir, no creo que llegue a eso, pero si me tocara elegir, podría construir una cabaña en el bosque, la podría tener lista en una semana – Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Oh… Ok… - Dije aliviada, y tratando de no imaginar lo que sería ir a visitarlo a su propia casa… Los dos solos, sin otros vampiros husmeando alrededor…

-Tienes algo de leche? Deben tener hambre - Dijo.

-Tengo, pero a los gatos les hace mal la leche, tenemos que ir a comprarles comida especial… Y camas y juguetes y palos rascadores… - Enumeré con los dedos.

-Cómo que no toman leche? Es que no ves tele? – Me preguntó resoplando y rodando los ojos.

-No todo lo que aparece en las caricaturas es verdad. La leche de vaca los enferma, lo sé porque cuando vivía en Phoenix, tratando de ser amigable le quise dar leche al gato del vecino, y cuando me descubrió me gritó durante media hora por tratar de envenenar a su mascota…

-Qué comen entonces? Son tan pequeñitos… No creo que tengan dientes aún, pero no me atrevo a revisar sus hociquitos, los puedo romper… - Preguntó tomando a los dos gatitos macho en una de sus enormes manos.

-Sabes? Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a la clínica veterinaria de Port Ángeles, ahí los pueden revisar y podemos comprar lo que necesiten – Sugerí.

-Ok – Dijo con una luminosa sonrisa – Recoge lo que necesites.

-Vale, sostienes a Lucy? – Pregunté. Él extendió su mano y mi gatita se acomodó con sus hermanos. Bastardo! Emmett se veía tan dulce arrullando a los animalitos… Un hombre tan imponente, tan fuerte, concentrándose en cuidar de esos bebés, en no dañarlos sin querer…

Me giré violentamente y caminé decidida hacia el closet debajo de la escalera, para buscar mi chaqueta.

-Bells? – Me llamó Emmett.

Me detuve con tanta fuerza que tropecé con mis propios pies.

-Sí? – Pregunté con la mirada gacha, sin girarme.

-Gracias… Yo… Gracias – Dijo sonando… Incómodo? Emocionado? Avergonzado? No quise volverme para comprobarlo.

-Lo que necesites Emm… Siempre – Murmuré.

oooOooo

Armé una caja más grande a la que le puse una base de periódicos viejos, una bolsa de agua caliente envuelta en una toalla, y un trozo de frazada vieja para que los gatitos estuvieran cómodos y secos, y partimos.

Yo llevaba la caja a mis pies, de modo de monitorearlos, y extrañamente, ninguno de los dos habló prácticamente nada durante el viaje de más de una hora.

No fue un silencio incómodo, sino más bien reflexivo, y cuando llegamos a la veterinaria Emm rodeó el jeep y abrió mi puerta, tomando una de mis manos para ayudarme a descender. Ese gesto desató una cadena de reacciones fisiológicas en mí, igual que cada vez que nos tocábamos: Mi corazón se disparó y mi rubor subió como 20 tonos.

Una vez más me pregunté por qué él no comentaba nada al respecto… Emmett normalmente se burlaría de mí, pero últimamente o no lo notaba o ya se había acostumbrado.

Entré a la veterinaria seguida de Emm cargando la caja, y afortunadamente no había otros pacientes esperando, así es que en cuanto salió de la consulta un enorme bull terrier que se abalanzó hacia nuestra caja, nos tocó el turno a nosotros.

El perro ladró exaltado, despertando a los gatitos, y Emmett lo miró fijamente, su pecho vibrando apenas.

Si no hubiera estado sentada a su lado no lo habría notado, pero el perro sí que lo notó. Emm le estaba gruñendo de forma tan amenazante que el perro terminó bajando la cabeza y exponiendo el cuello, en señal de sumisión.

El desgarbado adolescente que llevaba su correa y se encontraba pagando la consulta, ni se enteró de la lección de humildad de recibió su mascota.

El veterinario nos hizo pasar a una habitación con una mesa metálica al centro y ambos entramos. Emm depositó la caja en la mesa y se ubicó a mi lado, luciendo visiblemente nervioso.

Le dije al veterinario que Emmett había salido por la mañana a hacer tracking y se encontró a los gatitos abandonados, mojados y con su hermanito muerto, y el veterinario asintió sin opinar y procedió a revisarlos uno por uno, apretándolos, abriéndoles la boca, auscultándolos, pesándolos, etc.

Emm comenzó a balancearse cada vez más inquieto.

-Bien – Dijo el doctor – Los gatitos son muy pequeños, no tienen más de 15 a 20 días de edad, y si bien no es ideal separarlos de la madre siendo tan jóvenes, es posible hacerlo en casos extremos. Lo que me preocupa es que tienen pulmonía…

-Qué?- Pregunté sintiendo que mi estómago se contraía.

-Pero no han tosido! – Dijo Emmett – Aunque Bruce estornudó…

-Están en una etapa temprana de la enfermedad, pero van a necesitar un tratamiento de antibióticos, además de las vacunas de rigor y los antiparasitarios – Respondió.

-Vámonos, esto no fue una buena idea – Susurró Emmett en mi oído al ver que el médico sacaba de un cajón varias jeringas y frasquitos. Si no hubiera sido por la gravedad de la situación me habría estremecido de placer ante su contacto.

-Esto es lo que necesitan Emm – Le dije inclinándome hacia él. Estaba temblando, tratando de contenerse. Cuando el doctor pinchó al primer gatito y éste lloró de dolor, Emm dio un paso hacia adelante, como dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza al médico.

-Emm, no! – Me pare frente a él y lo empujé poniendo mis manos en su pecho. Emmett me miró con los ojos negros como el carbón, sus rasgos demostrando el enorme conflicto que esto representaba para él. Sus instintos demandaban que protegiera a los gatitos, pero su mente le recordaba que el tratamiento era la mejor manera de cuidar de ellos.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me apretó fuerte. No tanto como para hacerme daño, pero sí como para impedirme escapar… Como si quisiera escaparme…

Hundió su rostro en mi cabello y respiró profundamente, relajándose un poco con cada inspiración.

-Vamos Emm… Vamos a esperar afuera – Le dije tomando su mano y guiándolo a la sala de espera. Le hice una seña al doctor y Emm me siguió mansamente.

Y esperamos.

Y durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo tieso como una estatua, sin decir ni media palabra, pero con una de mis mano entre las suyas.

-Estás bien? – Pregunté eventualmente al oírlo suspirar.

-Los puedo escuchar… los oigo llorar – Dijo con la garganta apretada – No sabes lo que me cuesta no hacer nada…

-Están en buenas manos, lo peor que podríamos haber hecho es dejarlos en casa…

-Lo sé… - Se llevó mi mano al rostro, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso, probablemente sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Yo sí que lo notaba – Pero es tan difícil no ir y reacomodarle los órganos internos a ese tipo!

-Emm… - Pregunté curiosa – Por qué te importa tanto? O sea… Tu comes animales todo el tiempo, hasta leones de montaña, que son básicamente gatos grandes…

-Son bebés, Bells – Respondió rodando los ojos, como si fuera obvio – Yo nunca le haría daño a un bebé! Además yo no mato por matar, nunca mato algo que no me voy a comer, y esos gatitos ni entre los tres cuando sean adultos serán suficientes para una comida.

-Van a estar bien, ya vas a ver… Eres su héroe, estoy orgullosa de ti – Sonreí.

Se volvió a mirarme a los ojos, fija, intensamente.

-Lo estás? – Preguntó.

-Lo estoy Emm… Muy, muy orgullosa de ti – Respondí.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la consulta interrumpiendo la intimidad del momento.

oooOooo

El doctor emergió de su oficina sin gatitos a la vista.

-Todo bien? – Pregunté poniéndome de pie.

-Sí, tan bien como es posible… Me gustaría dejar a los gatitos en observación, para ver cómo evolucionan con la medicación y para supervisar su introducción a la nueva dieta.

-Qué comen? – Preguntó Emm.

-Leche materna para gatos, reconstituída– Respondió el doctor.

-Es verdad que la leche de vaca les hace mal? – Preguntó Emm mirándome de reojo.

-Sí, es cierto… El sistema digestivo de los gatos al nacer no está preparado para procesar nada más que la leche de su madre y en el peor de los casos, una mescla de leche de cabra, huevo y yogurt griego natural, aunque afortunadamente en este caso contamos con la preparación en polvo, lo que nos facilita la tarea. Cuando hayan cumplido unas 5 semanas podemos comenzar a intercalar comida sólida en su dieta.

-Hasta cuándo tienen que quedarse aquí? – Pregunté.

-Digamos que hasta el lunes, y de acuerdo a su evolución veremos si necesitan quedarse unos días más.

-Me puedo despedir? – Pregunté.

-Adelante – Asintió.

-Cómo van a pagar? – Le preguntó a Emm – Efectivo o tarjeta?

Los ignoré.

En la consulta todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba limpio y frío, y los gatitos dormían apilados uno sobre otro en la caja de cartón.

Los miré sin molestarlos por un rato, pensando en lo dulce que había sido Emmett al rescatarlos, ignorando su propia cacería para ponerlos a salvo… Qué habría hecho Edward? No matarlos, claro, pero posiblemente ignorarlos. No me lo imagino secando gatitos huérfanos con una de sus finas camisas, o siquiera llevando animales a la casa, y menos animales que desparramen pelo sobre su perfecto guardarropas.

Me aguanté las ganas de tocarlos, hasta que sentí la mano de Emm en mi hombro.

-Estás bien? – Me preguntó.

-Sí, todo bien. Estamos listos?

-Listos. Pagué y el lunes me van a llamar para darnos una actualización.

-Vamos entonces – Sonreí a medias – Chao Gatitos Samurái! Nos vemos el lunes! – Los toqué suavemente.

-Gatitos Samurái? – Resopló Emm incrédulo.

-"Son los Gatos Samuraaaai…" – Canté – No te acuerdas?

-No – Negó con la cabeza, mirándome como si estuviera loca.

-"Son los gatos samuraaai.

Y ya verán que sin pensar,

mil aventuras vivirán

y con entusiasmo.

Y sin retroceder,

y con decisión,

al mal combatirán,

en pie de lucha.

¡Al ataque samuráis!

En sus puestos están

¡No teman! ¡Jajajaja!

son los gatos samuraaai.

Luchando están en toda la ciudad.

¡3, 2, 1 samurái vigilan ya!" – Canté haciendo las voces del narrador y el coro y movimientos karatekas con las manos. No quería verlo preocupado… Yo sólo quería hacerlo sonreír - Llegando a casa pedimos unas pizzas y lo veremos en internet, seguro te gustarán – Le dije, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Isabella – Susurró tomando mi mano para detenerme.

-Sí? – Lo miré ladeando la cabeza.

-Gracias… - Murmuró.

Sonreí pero no supe qué responder, así es que apreté su mano y seguí caminando.

Salimos de la veterinaria de la mano, y en lugar de dirigirnos al jeep pasamos de largo en dirección al muelle.

-Tienes hambre? – Me preguntó.

-Sí, ya es hora de almorzar – Le dije mirando a mi alrededor. Había un carrito donde vendían pescado y papas fritas. Lo entregaban en un plato de cartón envuelto en papel de diario, y había que comerlo con los dedos… Maravilloso.

Jamás me habría salido con la mía si tratara de comer eso con Edward.

Emm me siguió sin cuestionamientos, y una vez que tuve mi deliciosa y grasienta comida en la mano, nos fuimos a sentar a una banca en el muelle, sobre el mar.

-Está bueno? – Me preguntó después de un rato.

Asentí feliz. Él sacó una servilleta de papel de su bolsillo y me limpió un poco de aceite de la mejilla.

-Me gustaba pescar… Cuando era humano… Me gustaba… - Me dijo.

-Ya no? – Dije en cuanto tragué.

-No, ya no es igual… Cuando eres un vampiro… Percibes las cosas diferentes, incluyendo el tiempo y la distancia. Cosas que como humano me relajaban ahora me parecen tediosas, y cosas que nunca me interesaron antes, con el tiempo las he aprendido a apreciar – Dijo mirando hacia el infinito.

-Emm… Estás bien? – Pregunté antes de echarme una papa cubierta de mostaza a la boca.

-Por qué preguntas? – Evadió mi pregunta.

-Estás más serio y distraído que de costumbre, y no solo hoy, desde hace días… - Respondí.

-Tú si prestas atención, no es cierto? – Preguntó mirando al suelo.

-Qué es? Te puedo ayudar? – Pregunté. Me moría por tocarlo, pero mis manos estaban llenas de aceite y condimentos.

-Bella yo… - Comenzó, luciendo muy atribulado. Se acercó un poco más.

-Bella…! – El grito de Alice del otro lado del muelle se debe haber oído en toda la Península Olímpica.

-Alice? – Pregunté descolocada. Jasper caminaba unos pasos detrás de su esposa, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Por fin los encuentro! – Dijo desplomándose en la banca, forzando un hueco entre Emmett y yo – Puf! – Se puso una mano en la frente.

-Qué te pasa? De verdad estás cansada? – Pregunté.

-Exhausta! – Respondió, desfallecida.

-Hola Jasper – Lo saludé con mis dedos amarillos.

Él asintió con la cabeza y moduló "lo siento".

Así es que Alice sabía lo que estaba haciendo al aparecer así de pronto… Claro que lo sabía… Pero por qué? A quién estaba protegiendo? A Edward? A Emmett? A mí?

-Tenemos planes para esta noche – Anunció Alice – Hoy nos vamos de fiesta!

-Agh? – Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

-Jazz acaba de recoger tu identificación falsa en Seattle, tienes 22 años, te llamas Stella Moore y vives en Hawaii.

-Qué? – Pregunté.

-Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a beber, en casi todo el mundo la edad legal son 18, no 21 años – Argumentó - Cuando Edward está en casa siempre se interpone en nuestros planes maestros, pero como este fin de semana no está…

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea… Además no tengo ropa para ir a un club… - Dije, y en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí.

-Tenemos un cuarto de hotel en la ciudad, y traje un montón de alternativas de ropa para que te pruebes – Dijo muy orgullosa.

-Emm – Dije mirándolo por sobre Alice – Tienes ganas de salir? Con lo de los gatitos y todo…

Emm me estudió unos segundos y asintió, sonriente.

-Creo que nos hará bien… Es más, creo que lo necesitamos… - Agregó con malicia.

-Cuenta con nosotros – Le dije a Alice en un suspiro resignado.

oooOooo

-Ally, Estás segura? Me veo tan… Adulta… - Pregunté estudiándome en el espejo del baño – Si Edward me viera así le daría un ataque, y no uno de los buenos…

-Por qué sigues pensando en lo que él aprobaría o no? Nunca entendí esa necesidad tuya de rendirle cuentas, y menos el que lo siguieras haciendo una vez que terminaron – Dijo Alice.

-No sé, es la costumbre, supongo… – Dije alisando el pequeño top contra mi piel – Y recuerda que a ti también te hago caso… - Señalé mi atuendo con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Lo de Edward es una mala costumbre, lo mío es puro sentido común – Afirmó Alice aplicándose rubor en sus pálidas mejillas – Deja de tironear ese top o el tejido va a ceder y vas a terminar dando un espectáculo! – Golpeó mi mano juguetonamente, pero igual me dolió.

-Y estos pantalones estás segura de que no van a rechinar si transpiro? – Pregunté. Debía admitir que me quedaban bien, y hacían maravillas por mi trasero, pero no tenía ninguna experiencia con pantalones de cuero.

-Honestamente crees que te permitiría salir rechinando por ahí? – Preguntó ella rodando los ojos ofendida, mientras daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje. Alice lucía un vestido blanco y corto complementado con accesorios plateados, y se veía increíble.

-Jasper es un hombre con suerte – Dije con toda honestidad – Te ves preciosa.

-La que tiene suerte soy yo – Sonrió romántica pero sin dejar de mirarse al espejo – Si pudiera soñar, soñaría cada noche con un hombre como él.

-Te envidio – Confesé en un murmullo – No a Jasper, él es perfecto para ti… - Aclaré rápidamente - Pero esa certeza… La certeza de que se pertenecen, de que ambos sienten lo mismo, y de que van a pasar la vida juntos… Que son verdaderas almas gemelas…

-Somos afortunados – Concordó Alice – Pero tú también puedes tener esto algún día Bella, eres joven y te queda toda la vida por delante, Edward no es el único pez en el océano.

-Lo sé, lo mío con Edward se acabó – Dije cortante – Hace bastante tiempo que ya no espero por él…

-Entonces tal vez esta es tu noche! Quién sabe? Quizás tu alma gemela está a la vuelta de la esquina… - Dijo terminando con el labial y lanzándose un beso al espejo.

-Seguro… Quién sabe – Repetí nada convencida.

Porque para mí no había vuelta. Yo amaba a Emmett, y si no lo podía tener a él no estaba dispuesta a conformarme con nada menos.

oooOooo

Bajamos las escaleras, (yo aferrada a la baranda para no rodar escalones abajo), y vimos que Emmett y Jasper ya nos esperaban sentados en el vestíbulo.

Al vernos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a nosotras, y por unos segundos no existió nada más que él y yo, dando un paso tras otro hasta encontrarnos.

-Hola Emm – Traté de sonreír. Él lucía increíble en jeans de color azul oscuro y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas. Era un atuendo sencillo, como él, pero estaba claro que cada prenda era de la mejor calidad.

Alice podía a veces hacer concesiones, pero Alice era Alice.

-Bells… Te ves… - Frunció el ceño - Pareces la protagonista de un video de Warrant! – Dijo impresionado.

Solté una carcajada dejando ir el nerviosismo.

-Los pantalones de cuero? Son demasiado? – Pregunté.

-Sí y no… O sea, me gustan, son como… Wow! Pero lo distinto es tu pelo, tu maquillaje… Me cuesta reconocer a mi Belly Boo.

-Sigo siendo la misma – Dije súbitamente incómoda y molesta. Molesta porque nadie cuestionaba jamás a Rosalie cuando ella se vestía como se le antojara. Ella siempre era perfecta, hermosa, malditamente infalible…

Jasper se volteó a mirarme y levantó una ceja sin decir nada.

Entrecerré los ojos y respiré profundo para calmarme.

-Bella ponte la chaqueta – Me dijo Alice haciendo lo mismo – Vamos a caminar hasta el club, está sólo a 2 cuadras.

Asentí y me calcé la ceñida chaqueta de cuero que complementaba los pantalones. Emmett tenía razón, me sentía disfrazada de algo que no era yo, y no estaba cómoda al respecto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ir a cambiarme.

Y menos si eso significaba admitir derrota.

Además Emmett sabría que lo hacía por él.

Comencé a caminar hacia la calle y Alice se apuró y se aferró a mi brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo.

Se lo agradecí enormemente, eso me ahorraría el bochorno de caminar sintiéndome inadecuada junto a Emmett mientras ella iba de la mano de Jasper, volando en una nube y exudando amor por todos los poros.

oooOooo

El famoso club resultó ser un bar nada impresionante, aunque era de esperarse en una ciudad tan pequeña como Port Ángeles. En la puerta ni miraron nuestras identificaciones falsas y pasamos de inmediato a sentarnos en una butaca redonda en el rincón más alejado de la puerta, uno que daba una perfecta vista de las puertas y ventanas, para tranquilidad de Jasper que siempre quería tener la espalda contra una esquina y conocer las vías de escape.

Emm por supuesto, se sentó junto a mí, atrapándome al medio junto a Alice.

Muy pronto se acercó no una sino dos meseras, compitiendo por el derecho a atendernos… O más bien, por el derecho de atender a nuestros chicos.

Algo pasó entre Alice y Jasper, pero ella inmediatamente forzó una sonrisa que la dejó con cara de lunática y él se puso más serio que de costumbre, y yo herví de la rabia viendo a Emmett coquetear descaradamente con esas zorras.

No es que hiciera nada del otro mundo, pero bastaba con que exhibiera su sonrisa con hoyuelos para que incendiara las pantys de las chicas… Y de paso las mías.

Traté de enfocarme en otra cosa y mirando a mi alrededor vi una vieja jukebox al borde de una pequeña pista de baile. Al fondo se veían mesas de billar y un par de tableros de dados.

El golpeteo de vidrio frente a mí me sacó de mi trance y vi que una de las chicas había traído un montón de pequeños vasitos de shots.

-Y esto? – Pregunté?

-"Yo nunca, nunca"! – Exclamó Alice levantando los brazos como una modelo de un programa de concursos.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he jugado a esto – Dije con una sonrisa. Los 3 vampiros se empinaron un trago sin decir palabra.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he besado a un humano – Dijo Alice mirándome. Los demás no bebieron ni yo tampoco.

-Qué? Si se refieren a Jacob, él no es humano – Me defendí – Y tampoco lo he besado, no realmente…

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he andado "comando" por iniciativa propia – Dijo Jasper. Emmett resopló rodando los ojos y Alice bajó la mirada haciéndome pensar que andaba "comando" en ese mismo instante. Ambos bebieron.

-Nunca? – Pregunté sorprendida.

-Un caballero se aferra a la civilidad que le queda. En medio del caos que viví, traté de siempre honrar mi uniforme – Dijo Jasper simplemente.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ lehe coqueteado a un hombre lobo – Dijo Emmett mirándome de lleno.

Solo yo bebí. No valía la pena discutir.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he besado a una chica – Dije. Los tres bebieron.

Mmmmh… Tendría que preguntar a Alice…

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he escondido el piano de Edward en la copa de un árbol – Dijo Alice.

Emmett y Jasper bebieron compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he besado a un vampiro – Dijo Jasper.

Alice, Emmett y yo, bebimos. Ya comenzaba a sentir el primer trago, y el segundo… Wow!

-Has besado a un vampiro? – Pregunté abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, y debiste ver la cara de asco de Eddy – Se carcajeó.

-Agh, creo que necesito echarle cloro a mi cerebro! – Dije arrugando la nariz.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he leído un libro tantas veces que llegué a desarmarlo – Dijo Emmett retomando el juego.

Jasper y yo bebimos.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he roto un control de video juegos estrellándolo contra la pared – Dije yo.

Emmett y Jasper bebieron.

-Yo _nunca, nunca_ he sido invitada a un baile por tres chicos el mismo día… – Dijo Alice.

Bebí.

Y seguimos.

La escena frente a mí se comenzaba a hacer borrosa e irreal, como si el tiempo se acelerara y detuviera sin ritmo ni secuencia... No es que estuviera completamente borracha, al menos no lo sentí mientras estuve sentada, pero definitivamente me encontraba en un estado de conciencia alterada, y mi estómago no se sentía bien del todo.

-Bella? – Me sacudió Emmett.

-Mmmmh? – Pregunté espabilándome.

-Que si quieres bailar – Dijo apuntando a Alice y Jasper que ya estaban en la pista, sumergidos en su propio mundo.

-No… Ahora no… Estoy un poquitín mareada… Y la verdad es que ni sobria puedo bailar! - Confesé en un susurro/grito.

-Eres un peso ligero Bells! – Se quejó Emm.

-Soy una humana de 50 kilos, no un vampiro de 110 – Respondí picada.

Emmett hizo una seña a la mesera y ella regresó con un vaso alto lleno hasta el borde con agua con hielo. Me lo puso al frente.

-Bebe.

-Tu siempre cuidas de mí – Suspiré – Siempre, siempre… Eres mi mejor amigo… Lo sabías? - Balbuceé aferrándome al vaso con ambas manos y bebiendo un gran sorbo.

-Claro que cuido de ti – Dijo dulcemente, quitándome un mechón de la cara. Estaba tan cerca, y olía tan bien, y yo estaba tan confundida… Necesitaba decirle… Antes de perder el valor… Debía decirle… Él _necesitaba_ saber…

-Emm… - Susurré – Tú eres especial… Entiendes… Verdad?

-Y tú eres especial para mí – Respondió sonriendo, casi condescendiente.

-No! – Exclamé golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano, molesta con su afán de hacerse el tonto, de _no entender_ – No! Tú eres especial! – Repetí.

-Bells, no entiendo qué… - Dijo confundido por mi vehemencia.

-Quieres que te lo deletree, tonto? TE A-M-O. Te amo Emmett, desde hace mucho tiempo, y tú eres demasiado ciego y no lo ves… No me ves… - Impulsivamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos hasta que ambos se rozaron y mi adrenalina se disparó de anticipación. Ya casi lo podía saborear en la punta de mi lengua, pero un súbito pensamiento me detuvo - O es que quizás no has querido verlo…? - Murmuré temiendo esta segunda alternativa.

Él no respondió.

Me retiré rápidamente, trastabillando, avergonzada.

Horrorizada!

-Bell… - Comenzó. Su voz estaba ronca y no se veía enamorado ni feliz con la noticia de mis sentimientos, es más, se veía dolido, como si lo que me iba a decir le resultara difícil y prefiriera estar en cualquier lugar en vez de ahí, conmigo.

-Olvídalo! Olvídalo! – Exclamé tratando de contener mis lágrimas el tiempo suficiente para que no me viera desmoronarme, y deslizándome dificultosamente por el asiento de cuero, corrí hacia el baño.

Gracias a dios no había fila, porque en cuanto llegué a uno de los cubículos desocupados me arrodille a vomitar todo el alcohol y la vergüenza de lo que esperaba, fuera solo una pesadilla.

Luego… Recuerdo flashazos, imágenes inconexas de lo que vino a continuación… Todo lo bebido me cobró la cuenta… Vómito y llanto, lavar mi rostro con agua fría, y vomitar un poco más.

Recuerdo a Alice conmigo, con un pañuelo de tela en su mano, tratando de borrar las líneas de mis lágrimas negras surcando mi rostro.

Recuerdo el sudor frío, la sensación en mis manos desnudas del piso helado y seguramente asqueroso, y una sensación de humillación que iba más allá de las palabras…

Recuerdo trozos del viaje al hotel acurrucada en calidad de bulto en brazos de Jasper… Y a Alice ayudándome a quitarme los zapatos y a aflojarme los jodidos pantalones de cuero.

Comentarios con palabras inentendibles a mi alrededor…

Y nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

oooOooo

Recuerdo despertar.

Como una maldición todo lo ocurrido me cayó de golpe aplastándome con la realidad de lo pasado.

Emmett… Ya no estaría más a mi lado.

Lo había arruinado todo al abrir mi enorme y borracha bocota.

 _En qué mierda estaba pensando?_

Miré a mi alrededor moviendo el cuello lo menos posible y afortunadamente las cortinas de blackout de las ventanas estaban corridas, produciendo una penumbra mil veces preferible a los rayos solares directos de media mañana.

En una mesita con ruedas había una bandeja cargada con un buen desayuno, y aunque la sola idea de comer me revolvía las tripas, me di cuenta de que si no comía me sentiría aun peor.

Me puse de pie y con esfuerzo me quité los sofocantes pantalones de cuero que parecían adheridos a mi piel, y entré al baño a lavarme las manos sin mirarme al espejo… Aún no estaba lista para verme a los ojos. Después así, en bragas y camiseta, me bebí un vaso de jugo de naranja y me comí lentamente un sándwich de queso y jamón.

También me tragué 2 paracetamol de una tira que estaba en un platito.

Eso pareció asentar mi estómago, aunque no mi cabeza, y me dirigí tambaleante al baño.

Al entrar no me acordé de no mirarme, y mi imagen… Dios! Esperaba que fuera malo, pero francamente…

Mi rostro estaba verdoso, mis ojeras se confundían con restos de máscara de pestañas y las puntas de mi cabello… Oh rayos! Me había vomitado el pelo?! Y Alice me dejó dormir así?

Me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha, donde permanecí lo que se sintió como una eternidad. El agua pareció revivirme, y usé todo lo que me ofrecieron, el cepillo y pasta de dientes, el jabón, el champú y el acondicionador complementarios, para hacerme sentir como un ser humano una vez más.

Un ser humano miserable, pero un ser humano al fin.

oooOooo

Para cuando salí de la habitación usando la ropa que traía puesta el día anterior, y sin saber si tendría que tomar el bus hasta Forks, me encontré a Alice y Jasper en el lobby. No me dijeron nada, pero Alice rodeó mi brazo y Jasper calladamente me extendió sus gafas de sol.

Salimos los tres juntos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel… Al jeep de Emmett.

-Emm…? Pregunté en una especie de graznido ahogado.

-Se fue… Nos dejó el jeep a nosotros y se llevó la moto de Jazz – Dijo Alice.

-Se fue… - Repetí aturdida por la afilada punzada de dolor que me atravesó el pecho – Donde se fue?

-Bella… - Musitó Alice.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Denali… – Respondió emanando compasión.

La puntada en mi pecho se transformó en algo muchísimo peor, que me desgarró por dentro haciéndome encorvarme para asegurarme de que no me moría cuando mi corazón se detuvo.

Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de inyectarme calma pero lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No te atrevas Jasper Withlock! – Gruñí, irracionalmente furiosa. Más furiosa con él por manipularme que con Emmett por abandonarme. Casi podía entender a Emm, pero mis sentimientos eran míos, míos para sufrirlos o disfrutarlos. Era mi derecho.

-Cómo lo haces? - Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, curioso.

-Qué? – Ladré sentándome en el asiento trasero.

-Me bloqueaste completamente. Como si me hubieras dado un portazo mental en la cara, mis habilidades ya no te tocan… Sé que estás ahí pero no puedo entrar…

-Tal vez deberías formar un grupo de apoyo para vampiros dotados que no pueden manipularme con sus superpoderes… Edward sería el presidente, tú puedes ser secretario y Aro el tesorero – Dije cabreada, aferrándome al enojo para no pensar en lo verdaderamente importante, que Emm volvió _con ella…_ Sin despedirse.

Le abrí mi corazón y él se largó.

oooOooo

Pasé la tarde del domingo en cama, pasando la resaca y la pena. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía deshidratada, y no sabía cómo volvería a enfrentar el mundo a partir del lunes.

No quería pensar, así es que dormí todo lo posible, y vi tele basura hasta que llegó Charlie. Sólo entonces hice un esfuerzo por levantarme e improvisar algo para la cena. A pesar de todo mi descanso Charlie comentó que me veía enferma, a lo que respondí "cosa de mujeres", una frase lo suficientemente vaga y específica a la vez, y que evitaría indagaciones posteriores.

La noche del domingo me dormí agotada de tanto llorar.

oooOooo

El lunes nuevamente recomenzaba la rutina. Edward me llamó para saber si quería que me recogiera para ir a la escuela, y yo respondí que no. No quería estar a solas con Edward, él me conocía y era inteligente, y sería capaz de sumar 2 más 2 y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

En mi teléfono no había llamadas perdidas de Emmett. Ni WhatsApp. Ni mensajes por Facebook. Ni emails. Nada.

El día fue horrible.

No me pude concentrar en clases, mi mente quedó en blanco a mitad de un examen, choqué con cuatro o cinco personas en los pasillos porque simplemente no los vi, y en Educación Física nos obligaron a jugar a los "quemados" y Lauren me lanzó la pelota directo a la cara. Si no hubiera sido por el simultáneo grito de alarma de Edward y Alice que me hizo girar la cabeza a tiempo, me habría roto la nariz.

Como sea, me dio de lleno en la mejilla y me lanzó de culo al suelo.

Y así y todo, no fue eso lo más doloroso que me había sucedido ese día.

Lauren por su parte sólo recibió un tibio regaño por su conducta "anti-deportiva", pero la expresión de furia de Alice me hizo saber que lo que fuera que mi amiga planeaba era peor que cualquier castigo que pudieran inventar en dirección.

Cuando estábamos en las duchas sentí la alarma de mi celular indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

Mi corazón se desbocó y tuve que reprimirme para no correr mojada y desnuda para revisarlo, pero lo logré, y una vez relativamente seca y vestida, saqué mi teléfono del interior de mi chaqueta y se me vino el alma al suelo… No era Emm… Era la veterinaria.

Decía que Emmett les había informado que no estaba en la ciudad y les había dado mi número para que me contactaran con respecto a los gatitos: Debía ir a retirarlos esa misma tarde.

Supuse que ya no eran "nuestros"… Y seguro que Charlie no me dejaría conservarlos a todos…

Salí de la escuela sin más. No tenía sentido seguir tratando de fingir normalidad, así es que me salté las siguientes horas y subiéndome en mi camioneta me dirigí a Port Angeles para buscar a los Gatitos Samurái.

Tenía suficiente dinero en mi cuenta? Probablemente tendría que pagar los gastos extra de la hospitalización, los medicamentos, una camita, caja de arena, collares, comida, placas con sus nombres, platos, bebederos, rascadorres, juguetes, una caja de transporte…

Agh! Por lo visto de aquí en adelante mi trabajo en Newton´s sería sólo para pagar el lujoso estilo de vida de los gatitos.

Pensando en todo esto me distraje y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la veterinaria. Estacioné, crucé la calle y ahí estaba la ayudante, muy sonriente.

-Hola, vine por los 3 gatitos… - Le dije.

-Claro, claro, un momento – Dijo, y se metió a una puerta de servicio.

Esperando estaba una señora con una pareja de perros pug, y una niña pequeña con su papá, que llevaba una caja de plástico con un montón de gatitos recién nacidos. Deben haber sido como ocho o nueve cachorros más pequeños que los míos, y los perros los miraban hambrientos, atentos a cada movimiento.

Qué lástima que no estaba Emmett para asustarlos…

-Aquí están tus gatitos! – Dijo la chica apareciendo con una caja plástica de traslado.

-Están bien? – Pregunté metiendo el dedo entre los barrotes para tocarlos.

-Bien, el doctor dejó la receta de los remedios que hay que comprar, los consigues en cualquier farmacia, y aquí están las indicaciones – Dijo pasándome otro papel.

-Voy a necesitar comida y otras cosas – Dije guardando los papeles en mi bolsillo.

-Todo esto que está aquí – Me dijo señalando un cerro de cosas arrumbadas en una esquina – Ya están incluidas en tu cuenta. Hay algo más que te haga falta? Porque tengo instrucciones de cargar lo que sea a la misma tarjeta de crédito.

-No… - Murmuré con un nudo en la garganta – Eso es todo…

Así es que Emmett los llamó.

Les dio instrucciones claras y precisas.

Hasta pagó por adelantado.

Entonces, si podía llamar, por qué no fue capaz de llamarme a mí?

En tres viajes a mi camioneta cargué todas las cosas de los gatos, y fui a la farmacia a comprar los antibióticos. No me demoré nada y a los 5 minutos ya iba rumbo a casa.

Los gatitos lloraban pidiendo atención y yo me encontré hablándoles casi sin darme cuenta, y antes de saber lo que hacía les estaba contando sobre el terrible desastre de la noche del sábado.

-…Y la muy idiota, le dije que lo quería! No Lucy, peor, le dije que lo amaba… Y él… No dijo nada! Nada! Pero obvio, qué iba a decir? Él está casado hace como cien años, y ella es hermosa y perfecta, y yo lo sabía! _En qué mierda estaba pensando?_ \- Lagrimeé otra vez, de pura humillación – En qué momento pensé que Emmett me podía elegir a mí por sobre ella? Ja! – Reí sin gracia. Ya había entrado a Forks – No me va a quedar más que aprender a tomármelo con humor, gatitos samurái, porque eso es lo que siempre ha sido mi vida amorosa, un gran chiste! – Golpeé el manubrio y me preparé para maniobrar hacia la entrada de mi casa.

Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando. Pensé que era un espejismo o parte de mi delirio.

Lo que fuera, no podía ser real.

Emmett estaba sentado en la puerta de mi casa, luciendo serio y más triste de lo que lo había visto en mi vida.

Me estacioné sintiendo que todo en mí se tensaba, esperando el golpe, el gran "No!".

El "Adiós" final.

El " _En qué mierda estabas pensando, Isabella_ "?

-Hola – Dije lo más indiferente que pude, saltando de la cabina pero sin mirarlo. Luego rodeé la camioneta para sacar la jaula y dejarla en el suelo, para luego comenzar a bajar cosas.

-Hola – Dijo aclarando su garganta – Cómo están? – Apuntó a los gatos, me imagino.

-Bien, si toman sus antibióticos como corresponde van a estar sanos en una semana – Dije abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-Y tú… Cómo estás? – Preguntó.

-Bien – Dije encogiendo los hombros y rogando que no me hiciera revivir la humillación – Me esperaste mucho rato?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Bien – Continué entrando cosas a la casa.

-Bells, yo… - Comenzó.

-Tengo que disculparme – Lo interrumpí agachándome para abrir la puerta de la jaula para que los gatitos pudieran salir a explorar.

-Por qué? – Preguntó.

-Porque bebí demasiado y las cosas se salieron de control, y dije e hice cosas que no habría hecho o dicho sobria… Sé que te incomodé y arruiné la noche de todos, y lo siento – Dije dándole la espalda para volver a salir.

-Bella… Isabella! – Exclamó cuando seguí sin mirarlo a la cara. Tomó mis brazos, me levantó a su altura, y me sacudió hasta que lo miré, pensando que si no lo hacía él me zarandearía hasta desencajarme la cabeza.

-Qué? – Pregunté cabreada levantando los ojos, cargados de lágrimas – Por qué no dejas las cosas así, aceptas mi disculpa y te olvidas del asunto? Ya te dije que lo siento!

-Porque no puedo, y más importante, porque no quiero! – Exclamó enojado.

-Emmett, esto ya es difícil para mí… - Gemí dejando caer mi cabello en mi rostro para cubrir mi humillación.

-Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué opino al respecto! – Me dijo, sonando dolido.

-No es necesario, no dijiste nada y luego desapareciste dos días… No llamaste ni me mandaste un mensaje, ni nada… No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no sientes lo mismo, y está bien... Solo… No necesito que confirmes lo que ya sé, es más, creo… Creo que no quiero verte más, al menos por un tiempo… - Dije con los dientes apretados.

-Pregúntame! – Exigió cabreado.

-No! – Exclamé.

-Pregúntame Isabella, pregúntame y deja de asumir que conoces a todo el mundo mejor que ellos mismos – Dijo en un tono bastante terrorífico.

-Cuál es tu opinión? – Susurré al fin.

-Opino que aún joven, humana y borracha, eres mucho más valiente que yo – Dijo suavemente mirándome a los ojos, casi a la altura de mi cara.

-Ugh? – Pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo también te amo – Dijo lentamente - Desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no hice nada al respecto. Ignoré mis sentimientos porque era el camino más sencillo, la manera de estar a tu lado sin arriesgar nada: Tu mejor amigo… Odio que me llames tu mejor amigo Bella, lo odio!

-Pero te fuiste a Alaska con Rosalie… -Balbuceé.

-Sí – Asintió sin vacilar, y sentí de nuevo ese particular dolor – Fui para pedirle el divorcio…

-Divorcio? – Repetí desconcertada.

Asintió.

-Y no podías haberme dicho algo? Maldito seas Emmett! Me dejaste pensando lo peor! – Lo empujé inútilmente, furiosa, tratando de zafarme.

-No sabía qué decir! No estaba seguro de cómo Rose recibiría la noticia, o si trataría de vengarse de mí… O de ti – Argumentó sin soltarme.

-Dios, Emmett! – Suspiré.

-Tengo los papeles redactados desde hace meses, los tenía en mi escritorio, pero nunca me atreví a pedírselo porque… No era realmente importante, ella lleva meses en Alaska y para todos los efectos prácticos no es mi pareja desde hace mucho tiempo… Años en realidad.

-Y ahora? – Pregunté sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ahora… Ella comprende que ya no hay nada entre nosotros, aunque no está de acuerdo con mis decisiones – Respondió – Pero ya no importa lo que ella piense, porque por primera vez siento que sí es posible tener una chance contigo… Y la quiero tomar, por eso quería comenzar limpiamente…

-Significa… - Insistí.

-Significa que te amo, y que ya no tengo impedimentos para amarte abiertamente, como lo mereces – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo trasero unos papeles doblados varias veces y un poco sucios – Soy un hombre libre – Dijo sacudiendo las hojas frente a mis ojos.

-Te divorciaste? – Pregunté incrédula – De verdad te divorciaste?

-Me divorcié – Asintió sonriendo.

-Porque me quieres? – Insistí en recapitular.

-Porque te amo – Respondió.

-Y los demás? Qué van a pensar? Qué van a decir? – Comencé a preocuparme otra vez.

-Me importa un pito – Dijo rodeando mi cintura con sus enormes manos – No sabes lo que he esperado por este momento – Dijo y me acercó a él hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, y de pronto me sentía como volando entre las nubes y queriendo reír a carcajadas, embriagada de la mas pura felicidad. Mi instinto más fuerte: El abrazarlo como una hiedra para que nunca se separara de mí. Los besos de Emmett eran como él, enérgicos, lúdicos, y parecían abarcarlo todo.

Nos separamos jadeantes.

-Belly… Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes? – Preguntó recorriendo mi mandíbula con la punta de su nariz.

-Eso es lo que me vengo preguntando desde hace días… - Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - _En qué mierda estábamos pensando?_ – Pregunté aferrándome a su cabello para redirigir su boca a la mía.

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Cariños.**


End file.
